Eliza's Story: Book 1: The legend of the Element of Love
by ChildofDestiny2
Summary: I do not have a summary right now. But I will have one later. To be honest if you want to know about a story just read it.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Oh! Um...Hi! My name is Eliza Storybook. I am new to ponyville. I don't have many friends. I prefer reading and writing than hanging out with the other ponies. I am a writer in my off time. People actually enjoy my books. But they know me as: Justin Bookworm. It's an alias. I have to wear a disguise everytime I go to a book signing. It's kind of ridiculous. But it is how I chose to live my life. I don't feel comfortable around other Ponies. But when I am Justin I feel a little braver. Its during one of my book signings that my story begins.

 _Sorry the first chapter is so short. My thoughts need some serious reorganizing. I am all of the place. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the characters. All rights go to their original owners/creators. Now on to the story

Chapter 1

I sat at a long table in front of millions of ponies. All lining up for my autograph. I was in my usual disguise for this occasion. a pair of designer shades made by rarity and her typical hadiwork with my outfit: Shorts and cozy cashmere sweater made loose to hide the fact that I have female parts. Today was my book signing. I looked over the largwe crowd of ponies. This was in fact my first book signing. since I was still a relatively new author. I hadn't expected so many ponies. Yet, here they were. Struggling to get to the front of the line was a purple coated pony who was clearly an alicorn. I had never seen one before. Quick act natural.

"So your Justin Bookworm. I'm Twilight Sparkle and I am your biggest fan!" Twilight Said Excitedly.

Normally I kept quiet but this time I decided I would respond. I used a false male voice of course.

"Nice to meet you, Twilight." I made my voice gruffer and quieter so it didn't sound as female like.

The crowd heard me speak for the first time in awhile. It made them go crazy.

"Oh! So you do talk. Everyone thought you were a mute...Not that you are...of course not...I mean...um..." Twilight rambled.

"Actually I just choose not to. Actions speak louder than words after all." I responded in that same voice I spoke with earlier.

Why did I suddenly decide today was the day to overcome my fear? I don't know. It just seemed rude not to say something to the alicorn princess. So I guess I might as well go all the way.

"Um... Actually I have a friend...Um she has a bit of a friendship problem. I was wondering if you might be able to help her with it. Since you seem to be somewhat of an expert on matters of friendship..." I told Twilight.

"Really? Why doesn't your friend just come to me herself?" Twilight asked.

"Well you see she is incredibly shy... So she asked me to talk to you about it. She needs expert advice and would like to meet you in person" I told Twilight.

"Alright...But where am I going to meet her?" Twilight agreed and asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. I had apparently been holding my breathe and didn't notice. I might be able to get rid of this ridiculous disguise and be able to make some real friends other than my editor and publisher now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of its characters. All rights go to their original owners/creators. Now! On to the story!

Chapter 2

I sat at the meeting placing waiting patiently for Twilight to show. I was super nervous. What if she decided I was a lost cause and didn't come. If she gets here and I end up spilling my drink on here because I tripped or...Oh no she's here!

"Hi there you must be Eliza. You're Brother Justin Said you needed my help?" She asked.

"Err...About that...See..." I tried my best to explain the actual circumstances and when it was made clear that I was actually Justin she looked Like I just stole one of her favorite books.

"Um...I kind of have this thing about dealing with other ponies. I don't know why but I can't ever seem to make friends...I'd Understand if you don't want to help me...I did lie to you after all" I spoke quickly and nervously.

"You don't have to be afraid of other ponies it's not like they are going to hurt you or anything" Twilight told me, confused.

"I know that! It's just well...It's a long story..." I veered off giving her time to run from me.

Yet, she just leaned forward ready and eager to listen to my tale. It was nice having someone to talk to. So, I told her my story. The reason for my crippling shyness.

 _Note for the readers: Next chapter will take place in the past it will be a flashback sequence. Look forward to it!_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for the wait for the lastest chapters to my stories. I haven't forgotten I am just on a hiatus. But I will be posting soon. I also work so I won't post anything Monday-Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to their original owners/creators. Now...um... On to the show..er... Story...

Chapter 3

Start Flashback

I stood in the front of the class at my new school. Ready and eager to make some new friends. But when I went to introduce myself...

"Hi my name is..." A late comer rushed into the room and knocked me over and sent me flying into a nearby trashcan.

"Are you ok?" The teacher asked over the laughing students.

The person who did it smiled sheepishly and laughed along with them all the while asking if I was ok. She was so rude. I thought for sure I was going to die in the spot. But I left the class. I needed to gather myself again.

By the way, I was the first unicorn transfer to ever go to cloudsdale elementary school.

Flashback Interruption

"Wait a second! Cloudsdale? You were a student at cloudsdale? " Twilight interrupted.

I nodded in response. She looked taken a back for a moment then laughed nervously and cleared her throat.

"C-Continue...please?" she asked, gesturing for me to go on.

I sighed about to continue before a waitee came and asked for our orders.

...To be Continued...


End file.
